


Fractured code. Emptied mind.

by Zulfiqar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Futanari, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Manipulation, Other, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zulfiqar/pseuds/Zulfiqar
Summary: Bastila's first encounter with the reprogrammed Revan isn't easy but all seems to be going according to the council's plan. Until a memory gives Revan a hint of the truth.
Relationships: Bastila Shan/Mission Vao, Female Revan/Bastila Shan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. An inevitable reunion (Revan/Bastila)

Bastila cleaned the twinblade, which she had used to engage Brejik before Revan had plunged her swords into the thug’s back, as she tried to think of how to frame this pivotal first interaction. The council had used her bond to wipe out the identity of the former Lord of the Sith, now she knew nothing beyond her programming which told her she was a simple soldier. While that seemed to have worked for now Bastila knew she needed to take command and make it clear that she was in a position of authority that her lies might go unquestioned by the already powerful fighter.

The first step was to reframe the rescue as a successful escape attempt by Bastila, second to undermine any sense of familiarity Revan might have with the one who had taken nearly everything she was, prompting her to say “Well, maybe those bloody Vulkars will think twice next time before trying to keep a Jedi prisoner! And for you, if you think you can collect me as a prize…” Bastila then feigned surprise as she continued “Wait… I don’t believe this! You’re… you’re one of the soldiers with the republic fleet aren’t you? Yes, I’m sure of it. How did you end up racing for these swoop gangs?” She already knew the force had likely been manipulating events and that this reunion was inevitable, but the truth here only served the dark.

Through their bond she was gratified to feel Revan’s lack of skepticism for her façade, she had bought Bastila’s act of being a domineering, proud Jedi. But what she did feel was alarm. It had backfired to some degree as Revan clearly regarded Bastila as naïve and arrogant to the point that she was likely to compromise their mission. Buried beneath that she felt Revan’s lust and frustration at having spent week after week tirelessly working to free an apparently beautiful but utterly self-absorbed brat of a Jedi. Revan gave only the most basic explanation, making sure to imply that she had orchestrated this rescue “Winning the swoop race was the only way I could save you.”

At this Bastila couldn’t remain calm, it was true that she had been saved but admitting the truth here would bode ill for a future that might see Revan leading both back to the dark. She again tried to obfuscate the truth of Revan’s power over their circumstance, ranting “Save me? Is that what you were trying to accomplish by riding in that swoop race? Well, as far as rescues go this is a pretty poor example. In case you hadn’t noticed, I managed to free myself from that neural restraint collar without your help! In fact, it’s more accurate to say that I saved you! Brejik and his Vulkars would have left you for dead if I hadn’t stepped into that fight. You’re lucky I was here to get you out of this mess!”

Revan threw up her hands, baffled by the idea she had been saved after spending so long working to rescue this apparently baffling, egotistical Jedi. She replied with barely suppressed rage “I think you got things confused. You were a helpless prisoner until I came along.” Bastila gave her reply in a matter of fact tone “I may have been a prisoner, but a Jedi is never helpless. Maybe you’ve heard of a little thing called ‘the Force’? But I suppose I shouldn’t be too hard on you. You did try to save me after all, even if it didn’t go quite as planned. So, let’s get down to business – we’re not out of danger yet. If I’m going to figure out a way for us to get off this planet I need to know what kind of resources we can draw on. First, are we the only two survivors left from the Endar Spire?”

She felt some hesitance through their link before Revan replied “We’re not, but the rest of my team is isolated from us currently. We’ll rendezvous with them as soon as we can, for now we should lay low before going back to the upper city. The Sith cover the only lift near here and will be all over this place. I have a set of armor that should allow you to pass as a merc while we stay for a few days at the cantina nearby, we’ll let things settle down.” Bastila replied imperiously “That is acceptable for the interim.” This prompted a roll of the eyes from Revan who immediately led Bastila to the suit of light but still obscuring armor which would shield her from recognition for their stay in the lower city.

Hours later as they lay in bed, both now in their smallclothes, Bastila was finally able to relax for the first time in what seemed an eternity. Before Revan had saved her she had been watching and waiting, tense and fed only gruel, for so many weeks held as a prize by those thugs. They had rented one room to minimize the number of trips Revan would need to take to bring them both their food as the lay low. While the cantina food hadn’t been anything amazing it was incredible compared to her slave rations, Bastila had eaten a lot. Revan had given the name picked by the council, Macha. Another facet of this fraud for Bastila to keep in mind, another reminder of Revan’s artificial identity. The harmony between her and Revan, contrived by mind control as it was, seemed far less appealing than what she had imagined all the times she had recited the code. She and Revan had watched some Holocasts, the official Sith occupational government messaging confirmed their suspicion that the lift to the upper city wasn’t safe to use right now. They’d also discovered that Tarisian dramas were incredibly banal. They had spent most of the evening talking about various things, though Bastila tried to avoid the Jedi they had discussed a little about how important they were to save and protect the republic. Now she dozed, with the similarly weary and satisfied Revan laying across from her on their large bed.

As she drifted off to sleep she unconsciously let her guard down enough for their bond to crack the wall keeping Revan’s true self at bay, both were thrown into the memory of Revan’s final moments as herself. They saw the Jedi strike force led by Bastila confronting the Darth, how Revan twirled her lightsaber with inhuman grace, eager to slaughter the half a dozen Jedi for their arrogance. the explosion Malak’s betrayal had caused knocking Revan out, and Bastila hesitating over the body as she felt the strange bond that her and the council had exploited form.

They both shot bolt upright, Revan’s eyes alarmed and accusing. Bastila’s mind raced, grasping for some way to have Revan forget about this red flag. Revan spoke first, calm on the surface but alarmed through the bond “You asked earlier if I had heard of the Force, I have. What was that, Jedi?” Bastila tried to hide the panic she felt as she replied “It seems you and I are linked through the force, our bond caused you to access one of my most recent and powerful memories. You must have some connection to the force.” Confusion mixed with uncertainty seeped through the bond and washed over Revan’s countenance, but the suspicion remained as she queried further “I have never heard of such a bond.” At this Bastila was nearly overwhelmed with panic.

She knew she would need to find some way to manipulate Revan. Though she could give further token explanations that would do little to deal with the seed of distrust that would be the primary topic of interest for the rest of their stay here. Even if Revan could be placated in the short term this would almost certainly prove disastrous as they moved forward. Bastila realized she had to grasp the lesser of two evils, thus she reached out to the desire that Revan had felt since she laid eyes on Bastila which had slowly bled through their bond. In the course of the many hours since their reunion something had awoken something in Bastila that the meditation and various emotional suppression techniques could no longer suppress. Truly alive for the first time, Bastila drew on her own attraction to Revan’s shapely form as she worked through their nexus to inflame the lust that was now buried underneath suspicion and confusion. At the same time, she embellished and romanticized their story “As I threw off the neural restraint collar I sent a ripple through the Force, it flowed to you as the only Force sensitive nearby. The Force brought you to me and bound us together.”

At this Bastila manufactured a smile as she got up to her knees now facing Revan, continuing her deceit “I apologize for my prideful statements earlier, I see now that you saved me, and the Force has chosen you as my guardian.” Bastila tried to approximate a mischievous smile as she slipped one shoulder out of her bra in a way she hoped was seductive “I can think of only one way to give thanks-“ She was interrupted, the flushed Revan surging forward to pull her into a passionate kiss. Bastila hesitated, petrified by her inexperience and surprise. With Bastila working through the bond Revan was so overcome by desire she had little awareness of Bastila’s artifice. Revan had needed only slight encouragement when she had immediately found Bastila’s voluptuous form enticing. Beyond appearance she knew Jedi weren’t supposed to do anything but protect and serve, which only made this whole situation better. Maybe if one Jedi could see that they could be normal people then they could eventually stop being such a bunch of weird cultists. At least she could give Bastila one less reason to switch sides and become a monster.

As they kissed Revan caressed her way across Bastila’s smooth skin. Once Revan had reached around Bastila’s curvy frame she slipped her hands under panties to begin groping and kneading the weighty globes of Bastila’s round ass. Bastila pulled back from the kiss to moan, overcome by the completely alien sensation. Revan moved one hand back up, quickly removing the bra, beginning to cup one of Bastila’s big breasts. Bastila moaned louder as Revan’s head moved down to her other breast, tongue circling one nipple as Revan rolled the other with her thumb, her fingers squeezing. Eventually Bastila’s moans subsided to sighs and Revan pulled back, using her ice blue eyes to peer into Bastila’s pleasure clouded gray ones.

Seeing only desire there, she gently pushed Bastila supine before removing the panties that contained the fat cock which Revan eyed hungrily. The throbbing rod was connected by a strand of pre to the panties which Revan cast aside as she, still on her knees, leaned down to get a closer look as she stroked it reverently. Bastila had an enticing view of the wide hips which framed the top of Revan’s rounded ass as Revan muttered “You’re the only person that got to play with this thing? And people say the Jedi value justice…” Bastila blushed harder and began to correct her, having never “played” with herself. However, she couldn’t get a word out before she gasped as Revan licked from Bastila’s big nuts all the way up her thick shaft. She closed her eyes and let out a shuddering breath as she clutched the sheets when Revan took the fat head into her mouth, enjoying the taste of it and the pre. Bastila failed to stifle a moan as Revan slowly took the entirety of the huge rod deep into her now bulging throat.

Bastila groaned and sighed as Revan bobbed her head up and down, using the depths of her throat to massage the fat cock. She used her tongue to caress the shaft, or she went down to the hilt and darted it out to lick at the huge balls that would soon fill her. Bastila was flushed, eyes closed, now gripping Revan’s dark hair as she bucked slightly in response to the way Revan relentlessly fucked her own face on Bastila’s fat cock. Bastila lost herself in the pleasure, allowing the bond to carry her ecstasy, every thrust causing Revan to leak cum into her panties as she felt an echo of the pleasure. Bastila thrusted up faster and faster into Revan’s hungry throat until finally she cried out. Her wailing was hysterical and erratic as she experienced her first ever orgasm, firing rope after thick rope deep in Revan’s throat. Revan let out a strangled moan into the rod filling her as she was overcome by the sensations pulsing through their link, uselessly blasting her panties with her own smaller load. Eventually Revan could no longer keep up with the ceaseless discharge and pulled back, allowing her mouth to be filled with the potent seed. She enjoyed the flavor before swallowing it down, pulling back from the now glistening length.

As Bastila came down she noticed Revan’s cum filled panties, looking to Revan she saw her grinning dumbly down at the Jedi saying, “This bond is something else, I need you inside me.” Though she wasn’t about to be so crass she had to nod in agreement as Revan quickly removed her lingerie, mounting Bastila’s wide hips. She thrusted her own seed covered rod against Bastila’s monster which was more than double her modest girth and length. She enjoyed watching Bastila sigh, squirm, and buck as Bastila’s impressive pillar leaked in response to both Revan’s dick and own stimulation through their nexus. Revan couldn’t wait long though and quickly raised her svelte rear so she could slowly impale herself on the fat cock. Both women let out a cacophony of moans, sighs, and wails as they were bombarded with both their own pleasure and the echoes of their lover’s. As Revan finally bottomed out she could only let out shuddering sighs as she reveled in the way the thick shaft spread her. Stretched more than ever and bombarded by reverberations Revan mewled as her diminutive endowment leaked onto Bastila’s toned navel. Bastila moaned as she too was momentarily enraptured in part by the way Revan’s tightness gripped her, trying to milk more seed from her fat cock. Mere reverberations of Revan’s experience of sublime fullness almost exceeded her own pleasure. Soon she grew impatient as Revan could only squirm as she squeezed her, Bastila finally took control and rolled her broad hips. Revan yelped as she was suddenly overwhelmed as the huge pillar stirred her depths evoking sensations she could hardly process. This one action threw Revan into another peak, mewling as she fired thin ropes across Bastila’s stomach, reaching the underside of her large bust.

Bastila gave Revan enough time so that Revan’s panting was no longer so ragged before she sprang into action. Bastila sat upright and kissed Revan as both of her hands grasped the hefty spheres of Revan’s ass. Drawing upon the Force for strength and speed she then effortlessly rolled so that Revan was now the one on her back. She grasped Revan’s breasts as Revan lifted and spread her legs to allow Bastila to drive down into her as deep as possible. Bastila grunted and moaned as she did just that, her hips blurring with speed as her long thrusts stuffed Revan with her fat cock again and again. Bastila’s rounded ass tensed and quaked as it propelled the fevered rutting that shook her ample breasts. Bastila groped and squeezed at Revan’s perky breasts as she seized her. Bastila’s pale skin glistened as rivulets of sweat ran down her voluptuous frame. Revan clutched the blankets beneath her as she, eyes closed, wailed and yelped in response to being so completely claimed. Her relatively tiny member flailed as it uselessly drooled on her navel. Her legs bobbed back in form in time with Bastila’s fevered rhythm which made Revan’s toes curl. Bastila roared as she was finally overcome by the way Revan gripped her and the ecstasy pulsing through their link. She thrusted even faster, pistoning into Revan with inhuman speed as she blasted rope after thick rope of seed. Bastila’s huge balls crashed into Revan’s reddened ass every time she drove yet more cum down into Revan. As she felt Bastila’s huge load being pushed deeper and deeper Revan whined, spewing her smaller load across her own toned stomach. Eventually Bastila, hilted herself panting over Revan’s insensate form. Revan had already drifted off to sleep, giving a soft whine as Bastila pulled out, when Bastila collapsed next to her and held Revan as she joined her in a deep slumber.


	2. Upper City reveries (Mission/Bastila)

For three days the Sith swept the lower city, searching for signs of the Jedi. She had supposedly escaped being sold as a prize for the big swoop tournament. But she had seemingly disappeared and the Vulkar gang, which had concealed their captivity of her, couldn’t be held to account as it had been catapulted into leaderless chaos, dissolving rapidly. Those three days and nights passed for the Bastila and Macha as a blur. Each morning started with Bastila shoving herself down Macha’s throat, and Bastila ended the night by ploughing Macha to sleep. Normal people would have become sore before the end of the first day, they would’ve needed to spend most of the days doing something else. Yet with the healing techniques Bastila had learned from the Jedi, who would ostracize her for these acts, she could maintain both of their forms regardless of their debauchery. They still had to pause that Macha might go get them both food and water. Outside of those brief intermissions Bastila spent those three blissful days working through half a decade of pent up lust she hadn’t known she had. Trading her serenity for passion was as direct a contradiction of the code as she could have imagined. 

Yet she had realized that there was nothing true to the way of the Jedi in taking away Revan’s knowledge and giving her ignorance. The obedience Macha exhibited was proof the council held control above the principles. The Jedi didn’t kill, but what they had done to Revan was a greater violation of their core beliefs. It was nothing like the redemption they told of in their teachings. Had there been no war Bastila and Macha could have stayed together on Taris, far away from the hypocrites who had taken everything from them. But the madness of the Sith needed to be stopped even if the Jedi were the lesser of two evils. Macha deserved the truth but Bastila couldn’t endanger the Republic for her peace of mind. She wanted badly to come clean to Macha, but it would have to wait until after the Republic was safe. Regardless, what they shared was a better reason to save the Republic than any of the insidious garbage the Jedi had crammed her head full of.

When it came time for them to leave the lower city, that they might rejoin Macha’s team and find a way off Taris, Bastila moved forward with determination. Or she would have liked to, but when they arrived in the upper city base and talked with Carth they all eventually agreed that Bastila should stay in the base until they had a plan to get out of this deathtrap. The Sith occupational government would be looking for women matching her description, it would be folly to parade around on a world they controlled. And that would be some time as Macha, Carth, and apparently a Wookiee needed to descend into the undercity to save countless lives by delivering a cure for some horrific disease. Such acts of selfless compassion weren’t part of Macha’s simple program, obey and defend the Republic was her only real directive. It was proof that Revan’s nature was not sadism and chaos, that the empty code and Jedi’s complacence in the face of the Mandalorians had driven Revan to the dark. As gratified as she was by this it did not change the awkward nature of being left with nothing to do but talk to the other girl Macha had left behind, Mission. Bastila was baffled that this girl was even part of their group until she mentioned her relationship with the Wookiee. The girl was barely an adult and seemed ill suited for combat operations, even if apparently she knew how to pick locks and aim a blaster, so Bastila understood leaving her behind. 

That didn’t make conversation any easier, they had both grown up in about as opposite environments as you could imagine. Bastila had quickly found the underlying philosophical issues raised by Revan’s reprogramming bored Mission. But eventually she discovered Mission was captivated by descriptions of grand structures such as the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Describing the verdant glades and waters in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, how they gleamed and teemed with life as they flowed in an almost hypnotic pattern, reminded Bastila of some of the peace she had found there. Mission had been even more enraptured by tales of heroism and the triumph of good in the ongoing Jedi Civil War. Comparatively Bastila managed to tolerate Mission’s mundane anecdotes of living in Taris, her brother who she hoped to see again, and tales of her stalwart Wookiee who lacked only basic personal hygiene. Eventually though, after two days together, the conversation reached a standstill.

As Bastila paced impatiently through the room she failed to notice the glances Mission stole, appreciating Bastila’s voluptuous form clad only in her lingerie. Bastila’s time with Macha and now three days of celibacy had ignited a fire in her loins which she could struggled to keep in check, the Twi’lek was shapely and Bastila struggled to ignore that. Eventually Mission couldn’t stand the silence, a smirk playing across her face as she asked “Hey, Bastila. You ever just use the Force for fun? You know, a little jolt of the Force to trip some jerk who’s ticking you off?” Bastila jumped at the chance to distract herself with righteous indignation as she replied “I would never use the Force for such a petty and trivial revenge! The mere thought of it is preposterous!” Mission rolled her eyes as she teased “Ah, come on. There’s got to be times when you’ve thought about it. Don’t be stuck up – you can tell me.” Bastila narrowed her eyes as she replied “I am not stuck up. I merely have the years of training to give me the wisdom and understanding to see how childish such an act would be.” This finally angered Mission “Childish? Is that a crack about my age? You ain’t much older than me, miss high and mighty! You’re probably 19? That’s only three years, and I doubt you so much as had a kiss what with your Jedi code making y’all into a bunch of droids!” Bastila responded angrily, annoyed that she felt she should conceal the truth “That’s your measure of maturity? You prove my point.” Mission smirked, smugly replying “You don’t sound like I proved anything.” 

At this Bastila broke, replying with her own smirk “If you must know, I have done much more than that.” For once Mission was shocked, no longer smug but instead curious “Won’t the Jedi kick you out for that?” Bastila replied “Not if they don’t find out.” Mission smiled, even more curious, questioning further “You gone all the way?” Bastila hesitated before replying “What does that mean?” Mission quickly clarified “All the way means having sex.” Bastila flushed a bit but answered “Yes, many times in fact.” Mission was even more shocked and curious, blurting out “Really!? I don’t blame you for ignoring that part of being a Jedi, always seemed real pointless to me. I’ve done it too but only one person, how many people you been with?” Bastila flushed even harder but still managed a steady voice, saying “Like you, just one. Did you leave him behind in the lower city to join us?” 

At this Mission looked away, regret washing over her countenance “He’s gone. Kallon was so smart and funny, but he thought he owed the Beks for raising him. When that snake Brejik took over the Vulkars and started killing Beks they… got Kallon. Should’ve tried harder to get him to run with me and Big Z, he’d still be here.” Bastila moved over and placed a comforting hand on Mission’s shoulder, saying “I’m sorry, I wish I had put an end to him sooner, I might’ve saved him.” Mission managed a weak smile as she replied, “It’s all right, this happened months ago, nothing you could’ve done.” Her expression hardened before she continued “I’m just glad Brejik got what was comin’… So, who did you leave behind? Is he another Jedi fighting somewhere, or waiting back on Coruscant?”

Bastila’s eyes seemed to look at something far away as she flashed back to when she had seen Revan on Coruscant, so confident, defiant, and determined. She had been ready to argue with the council, she had been everything the young Bastila hoped to become one day. Determined to stand up to the stodgy cowards who called themselves masters. If they had listened then the whole order could have faced the Mandalorians and saved all those innocents now lost. Even now Macha was fighting to save them, as she had saved all those worlds that would have burned had she not stopped them at Malachor V. Maybe Malachor wouldn’t have needed to be rent asunder if they hadn’t held those who weren’t cowards back until the Republic was on the brink. Maybe Revan and all the others wouldn’t have been lost.

Bastila shook herself out of her reverie, seeing the confused and concerned Mission she replied tersely “She’s not a Jedi or a man. In fact, she’s Macha.” It was Mission’s turn to blush, as she muttered a reply “Oh, she’s pretty great… but wait, isn’t she a soldier you just met 6 days ago?” Bastila, slightly flustered, quickly replied “Well, you see, there is something called a Force bond and, well… our connection is special.” Bastila was then surprised to see a weak smile, Mission failed to suppress disappointment as she spoke “I’m real happy for you two, that sounds special… doubt you could ever be interested in me.” Bastila looked to the Twi’lek and expressed her uncertainty “You? Well I don’t see why not; Macha and I haven’t really talked about anything like commitment.” Mission looked more hopeful, but still had reservations “So you wouldn’t be betraying her by being with me?” Bastila shook her head, smiling as she looked into Mission’s hopeful eyes, replying, “Not at all, the bond Macha and I share is something that will never be broken, nothing could come between us. I… admire you too, you are quite beautiful and good at heart, but can you share me with Macha?”

Mission’s face lit up with a smile as she nodded, it was clear no further words were required. They came together in a tender kiss as their hands roamed over each other’s voluptuous forms. Bastila appreciated Mission’s velvety blue skin, slightly warmer than a Human’s. Mission found the feeling of Bastila’s large breasts bearing down on her own smaller pair perfect. She caressed the toned muscles of Bastila’s back but couldn’t resist for long. Moving lower she reached between robust hips to squeeze and knead the rounded cheeks of Bastila’s ass. Bastila moaned into Missions mouth as she mirrored her, grasping the more petite but still substantial rear. it wasn’t long before Mission felt something enormous pressing and pulsating against her smooth navel. Very curious, she pulled back, and gasped as she saw Bastila’s throbbing rod jutting out from the top of panties which totally failed to contain the beast. She dropped to her knees instinctively, gaping as she took in the size. Both her hands together barely wrapping around the girth of the thick shaft. She stroked it as she said absently “Is this a human… thing? When you were walking around it seemed big, but this is… No wonder there are so damned many of you.” Bastila flushed as she shook her head, responding “The only other one I’ve seen… awake was Macha’s. If you’re comment refers to the size then no, we’re not all this big. Most human women aren’t like us at all actually.” Mission’s expression settled on one of determination with only a tinge of trepidation “Well if Macha can take it I can too.”

Bastila had a small frown as she replied, “If it’s too bi-” She was cut off, moaning when Mission darted forward, taking the fat head into her eager mouth. Mission was almost intoxicated by the flavor of the bead of pre and the thick shaft. She barely had half of the it in her mouth before it became clear it wouldn’t be fitting in her throat any time soon. For a time, she enjoyed bobbing her head along what she could fit, the delicious stream of pre along with Bastila’s sighs telling her she was doing a good job. Eventually though she got frustrated and pulled back, using both hands to try to handle the rod as she reassured Bastila “Don’t worry, I’ll be just as good as Macha in no time!” At that Bastila couldn’t hold back, grunting as she lifted Mission to her feet before kissing her. Savoring her own taste before she pulled back and made herself clear “You don’t have to prove anything.” 

At that Bastila reached under Mission’s soaked panties, caressing her dripping sex clumsily, eliciting a giggle from Mission. Bastila gave Mission a pleading look and Mission guided her. Soon she was moaning as Bastila plunged in four fingers at a time. She gasped and sighed under Bastila’s ministrations, her juices sliding down her thick thighs. Mission couldn’t take any more foreplay, she quickly discarded her panties and got Bastila to withdraw her fingers. She reached for the fat cock, putting it between her own wide hips and bucking. As Mission coated the thick shaft with her wetness they shared a moan. Bastila took strength from the Force, before drawing a gasp from Mission, as she gripped the weighty spheres of Mission’s ass. She lifted the smaller woman high enough that Bastila could lick at one perky tit. When Mission wrapped her legs around Bastila’s narrow waist Bastila knew she was ready. Bastila slowly lowered the Twi’lek, who mewled and gasped as she was stretched by the massive rod. Mission gasped and cried until she finally bottomed out, letting out shuddering breaths as she tried to adjust to being so totally filled. Bastila held herself back for a time but eventually couldn’t help herself. She grunted as she grasped the supple round cheeks in her hands and gave a short thrust. 

Just one kiss from the head of Bastila’s fat cock to Mission’s deepest place was too much, she cried out desperately, clinging to Bastila as she wrapped her legs behind Bastila’s waist and her arms around her neck. She wailed in ecstasy as her cunt desperately tried to wring seed from the invader. Quivering as their mixed juices gushed down the base of Bastila’s thick shaft. Bastila used one hand to caress Mission’s back until finally she came down. Bastila, trying to keep the impatience out of her voice, asking “Is it too much?” The reply came urgently “Shut up, fuck me!” Bastila was more than happy to comply, goaded to finally unleash her frustration. 

She grunted and sighed as her hands sank into the soft roundness of Mission’s jiggling behind, bucking her broad hips to plough Mission with incredibly fast thrusts. Her own thick ass and thighs clenched and shook as they propelled the fat cock claiming Mission. Mission could only yelp and gasp as she got what she needed. Totally unprepared for the sublime, building pleasure she could only shut her eyes and hold on to Bastila’s neck as she cried out. Her legs, no longer required for support as Bastila’s Force powered grip and huge dick held her up, dangled and flailed on either side of Bastila’s narrow waist. Bastila’s pale skin and Mission’s blue complexion glistened as they both shared a myriad of shameless moans, groans, and sighs. Overcome again Mission toes curled as she cried out, hysterical as her sex clamped down, milking the monster. Bastila finally reached her first peak, letting out a shuddering sigh as she began thrusting even faster, driving ropes of thick cum into Mission’s womb. Mission whined as Bastila rutted forward again and again, pushing seed up into Mission’s deepest reaches as the excess dripped down her huge sack. Eventually she came down and hilted herself, panting as she tottered back on shaky legs, collapsing backwards onto the bed. Mission, also short of breath, mewled as she slowly slid off the still hard glistening pillar, collapsing beside her lover.

Eventually, having caught her breath, she looked up and was shocked to see Bastila’s hard shaft as it throbbed, imposing as ever. Mission got on all fours, arching her back to present her pert ass and stuffed sex, even as she muttered “Is that why you Jedi aren’t supposed to do this? Cause it’s all you’d ever do?” Bastila smiled ruefully, lining her fat cock up and allowing it to press against Mission’s cunt. She lightly touched the blue cheeks that now bore purple handprints as she replied, “I don’t think so… but, well, give me a moment.” Mission looked over her shoulder and gave a quizzical look as Bastila concentrated on drawing on the Force to heal her. She sighed blissfully as the strain and oversensitivity she had been left with were washed away in a sublime heat. She shuddered, aware of almost nothing but the pleasant tingling and warmth that radiated from her core. Bastila queried, not sure if she would be rejuvenated as Macha had been “Feeling any better?” 

Mission answered physically, moving away slightly before crying out as she impaled herself on the huge rod. Bastila yelped, once again engulfed in velvety warmth. Mission sighed, rolling her wide hips and setting the blue globes of her ass jiggling as she began stirring the fat cock around inside her reshaped depths. Bastila moaned, quickly gripping Mission’s narrow waist as she began pummeling her once again, now with long thrusts. The sounds of their pleasure were accompanied by obscene noises, each powerful rut driving more seed from the already filled cunt. Bastila’s large balls were quickly coated in her own cum as they crashed into Mission’s clit with each powerful thrust, provoking wails from Mission as her rounded rear quaked with every impact of Bastila’s wide hips. Eventually it was too much, Mission’s arms collapsed beneath her. All she could concentrate on was rolling her hips, giving muffled cries into the bed beneath her. Bastila just grunted and sighed as she tightened her grip on Mission’s waist and ploughed forward faster and faster. Mission, overwhelmed by the sheer speed and size, was sent over the edge. She clamped down and wailed for a third time, aware of nothing but the huge tool still pushing her higher and higher. Bastila’s pounding grew even more fevered as Mission’s tightness threw her over the edge, her own ample tits and ass jiggling as her thrusts packed jets of seed deep into Mission. Each thrust drew moans from Bastila as Mission whined into the bed. Mission groaned as Bastila had stuffed her so full that her toned navel now showed the slightest bulge. Eventually Bastila’s ceaseless discharge wound down, they collapsed to the side as Mission drifted off to sleep, Bastila holding her. As Bastila began to doze she absently reached through the bond, learning Macha knew exactly what had happened and was mostly amused. Bastila joined Mission in sleep, content.


	3. A simple plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly the setup for a much longer next chapter that is already mostly done, hope you still enjoy it and sorry for the long delay!

Mission and Bastila spent a blissful week much the same as Macha and Bastila had their few days in the lower city. Bastila had quickly got a message through their bond that Macha was happy for them, but she needed to focus on her mission. Cut off she had momentarily missed the comfort of knowing Macha was okay, but quickly reminded herself that the Force was working through them, that Revan’s story wouldn’t end in something as simple as failing to help the people of the undercity. 

Still, as the day after day proceeded Bastila couldn’t help but fear, however irrational, that something had happened. She was relieved to see that when Macha and the rest of their companions finally returned they had only minor injuries. As Bastila healed Macha she learned that their team had, on top of their original mission invaded, a Sith military base. 

There, with the help of a slicer, they had acquired the decrypted departure codes to get off the planet. All this had been done without attracting substantial attention from the occupational government. Now Macha needed Bastila to come and try to read the mind of an Exchange thug that had connected them to the slicer, a thug who could get them to a ship fast and large enough to get all of them off this deathtrap of a world.

Canderous’ normally stoic countenance was dulled by his weariness as he looked out upon the grey mountains of plasteel. The pointless structures that stretched out to every horizon gleamed faintly in the midday rain. He was tired of this empty world, teeming with desperate weaklings who lived for nothing of substance. Chasing their next shallow indulgence, working towards the meaningless milestones that kept this farcical society moving in circles. All this could have been remade by his people had it not been for the woman behind him, who seemed to know nothing of what she had done.

He turned to face the two women who stood in his spartan room as they looked at him expectantly. Bastila still examined him with suspicion, her posture betraying her anxiety, arms folded beneath her breasts. Her inexpert fumbling through the Force failing to penetrate his mental conditioning. Revan, or Macha as she for some reason he could not yet fathom now thought of herself, was predictably far more relaxed and looked at him expectantly. 

Canderous, having no interest in niceties, explained “I know you’ve got the departure codes; the slicer filled me in. Now you only need to follow my plan.” Bastila finally spoke up, interrupting with tension in her voice “That will be no issue, give us the details.” Canderous almost rolled his eyes as he grated in response “We will arrive at six, you will act natural for nine hours until three. At that time the slicer will have all security cameras and microphones in the guest’s quarters and adjacent areas begin playing backwards. She’ll gradually do the same for each corridor as we cross the compound, the guards watching the cameras shouldn’t catch on until we’re already gone. If we keep this quiet it should be easy. Bastila Shan and… the soldier who butchered Brejik should have no problem helping me take down door guards and sentries silently, right?”

Bastila and Macha shared a look of alarm and confusion which prompted Canderous to clarify “You didn’t give yourself away, outside of the attempt at mind reading which I would appreciate you stopping. Capturing you, Bastila Shan, is the top priority for all Exchange agents of any ability. We’ve all been given a dossier on you, identifying you was trivial. If I was interested in becoming a Sith lapdog or further ingratiating myself to Davik through selling out the survivors of the Endar Spire I would have done so earlier. That’s no path to freedom though, I’m done here and you’re my way out. Coming here alone would have compromised you if you hadn’t worn that merc outfit. As a matter of fact, if our slicer friend hadn’t subverted the identification tech that Davik has running in his base you’d likely be flagged before you even took your helmet off. Still, you’ll be needing a change of appearance as Davik will recognize you the second you take that helmet off the same as I did.” 

Bastila now looked uncomfortable, having failed to understand this man and losing control of the conversation tinged her response with tension “Very well, I can stay at the base with our other comrades unless you truly have some means to… modify my appearance?” Canderous replied as he moved to a closet which, upon opening, revealed all sorts of weaponry and technological devices “Of course, I have done all kinds of ops for the Exchange and needed to be ready to infiltrate. Take this.” Canderous held his hand out, offering an innocuous looking black pill. Bastila eyed it skeptically, asking “Will this effect be… permanent?” Canderous, expecting the question, replied quickly “No.” Not very reassured she hesitated for a few moments before quickly ingesting it. 

Bastila groaned as whatever was in the pill sent waves of an indescribable but distinctly unnatural feeling through her form. She trembled as her brown hair became a dark green. Her gray irises became more orange and metallic, now a striking copper. Finally, her fair skin became darker, settling on olive. Bastila let out shuddering breaths, still unsettled, prompting a concerned Macha to query “Are you all right?” Bastila responded tensely, eager to leave and leave this strange experience in the past “I am fine. The plan is simple, if there is nothing else-” 

Canderous interrupted “There is something else. I work alone, the slicer is an exception because the Exchange needs me on covert ops and we each see how reliable the other is. Point is, I don’t recruit, you’ll be under suspicion. He knows you butchered Brejik and will probably think you are with the Beks, that’s good. Problem is I have only expressed contempt for those pathetic swoop jockeys. Me suddenly cozying up to one of their most high-profile new members doesn’t add up. You need to seem like a sure thing and if you take the “act natural” part of my plan as sitting in your room, talking about the weather and how you love organized crime, Davik will know something is up. He’ll be watching your every move, he’s already paranoid with the Sith viewing the Exchange as a nuisance.” 

Macha inquired “What does act natural mean then?” Canderous grimaced “Act like an Exchange thug.” Bastila, looking confused, queried further “You mean we should go around… intimidating people?” Canderous squinted as he replied “Do you think Davik became the most important Exchange boss on this planet by encouraging his men to act like violent animals? Don’t try to imitate a caricature that only exists in your head. The easiest operatives to control are those who are always chasing the next bender. You should lose yourself in some vice, blow all your credits playing pazaak or snort a mountain of spice. He keeps a lot on hand in his cantina.” 

Bastila was so baffled she could only look to Macha who replied “We don’t do… any of that. Is there anything else?” At this Canderous replied “With prospects as promising as you two he’ll probably hope that he can control you through giving you access to his stable of fawning pets. He uses them to keep the inbred degenerates this planet calls nobility eager to do business.” Bastila somehow managed to look even more confused, asking “Pets?” Canderous quickly clarified “Ah, right, Jedi. I mean his slaves.” Righteous indignation washed over Bastila’s features as it took hold of her pushing her into a rant “Are you so far removed from the perspective of a compassionate person that you think we would take advantage of helpless victims for the purpose of debauchery? Not to mention that as a Jedi I am obligated to suppress-” Canderous interrupted, finishing Bastila’s sentence before explaining “Emotion. Sister, I know the shit you Jedi are supposed to follow, which makes it obvious you aren’t up to that monumentally stupid task. Your angry ranting proves you don’t have any issues with being emotional. Besides, it would hardly be taking advantage of them. Davik keeps them bored and spliced them up so they approach fucking even the wretched worms that rule this planet with enthusiasm. A chance to have a go at the two of you will probably be the highlight of their pitiful lives.” 

Bastila looked conflicted now and vacillated, prompting Macha to finally interject “We’ll probably end up following your advice, the plan seems good, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Canderous simply nodded before turning as he once again placed his gaze upon the cityscape. Macha rose and turned to see Bastila with a conflicted look, she spoke telepathically through the bond “We’ll talk this over with Mission.” At this Bastila looked somewhat reassured, nodding and following Macha out of the room as they began to walk back to their airspeeder.

After arriving at their base, it took some time to explain the mission fully, as Carth was predictably skeptical and unsettled by his omission from the plan and Bastila’s change in appearance. Eventually though he was placated and Macha and Bastila called Mission into their quarters to discuss the plan further. Mission questioned the plan to distract Davik “You’re planning to free these slaves, right? I assume that’s the sort of thing Jedis do.” 

At that Bastila frowned looking to Macha who said “Well that would make the plan a bit more complicated but as long as they stay behind us it should be fine. I think Bastila’s a better person for answering whether it’s the “Jedi” thing to do though.” Bastila nodded quickly replying “Well, a Jedi wouldn’t target the Exchange in general, actually. We aren’t talking about a dozen Gamorrean thugs haphazardly enslaving farmers on some outer rim colony. These people belong to an Exchange boss and they’re not a group the Jedi are looking to hold accountable unless they truly overreach, especially on a Sith world with a war going on. He just happens to have the fastest ship in the Outer Rim.” Anger and disbelief washed over Mission’s countenance before she replied, “So you’re just going to use them and leave?” Bastila looked conflicted as she considered the situation before becoming resolved “No, we will liberate them. I have already broken some of the rules of the Jedi I find misguided. And it’s not as if our theft of the Ebon Hawk will be appreciated by the Exchange. Either way it’s the right thing to do.” 

Mission was relieved by this revision to the plan and but had one more concern asking “You said this whole change of look thing is part of the plan but how do you feel? It’s a big change.” Bastila responded matter of factly “I’m fine, thank you. It is an unfortunate necessity, thankfully I won’t have to look like this for long.” Mission replied, “Well I think it’s a nice change, normally you humans are a bit… limited in terms of color. You look great either way, of course.” 

Slightly reassured Bastila smiled and nodded as Mission eventually settled on a look of playful envy only slightly tinged with the uncertainty that Bastila was still occupied by. Mission continued “You know I wish I had got a chance to be with Macha before these girls, though. We do have tonight, don’t we?” Bastila was so baffled by the sheer tonal whiplash she wasn’t even close to articulating a point before Macha responded “Of course Mission. Honestly the difference in our ages is the only thing that kept me from considering you as more than an ally. Even in Bastila’s case I didn’t make the first move. It wasn’t easy with the way you look Mission. So, Bastila?” Bastila’s uncertainty and confusion weren’t completely gone but through the bond she could feel Macha’s hope and eagerness and saw those feelings reflected in Mission’s expression. 

Setting aside her reservations she responded “Of course, I trust and care for both of you deeply.” At that they both smiled, Mission’s tinged with mischief as she replied “Great! Now since you two will be having so much fun without me tomorrow I think I deserve a night where you two treat me right. But first things first, clothes off!” Macha and Bastila shared surprised smiles but complied and soon were standing naked before her. Mission appreciated Macha’s figure which while more toned than Bastila still retained pronounced feminine curves. Eventually though she had to look between the cocks which stood at attention before her, it was quite the contrast with Bastila’s now darker rod more than twice the length of Macha’s and far thicker.

Mission cupped Macha’s diminutive package in one hand as she teased “Ain’t this the cutest thing!” Macha rested her arms akimbo on her broad hips, glancing at Bastila who gave an apologetic shrug as Macha raised an eyebrow with a slight frown, not amused. Seeing this Mission responded, “Oh don’t pout, I know a place you’ll fit perfect.” giving a hard smack to her rounded ass, leaving a purple hand-print on the blue cheek as it jiggled while she continued “Bastila can get me ready while we get to know each other.” At this Mission moved forward, tilting her head up as she drew Macha into a kiss, her arms reaching around to grope at the toned spheres of Macha’s rear. Bastila was surprised how quickly and eagerly Mission had taken control but complied.

Quickly circling behind Mission, she wasted no time falling to her knees and beginning to rim Mission’s curved behind. Mission enjoyed the sudden sensation, moaning into her kiss with Macha, as Macha caressed her back. Her focus was broken as Bastila continued her rimming but plunged her fingers into Mission’s dripping sex as her other hand grasped one of the plump cheeks before her. Mission threw her head back and moaned, which saw Macha’s now unoccupied mouth darting downwards to seize a nipple as she cupped and squeezed Mission’s perky breasts. Mission could only wail and squirm as she clutched at Macha’s head, nearly overwhelmed by the number of stimuli. It wasn’t long before her moans grew ragged, letting out one last cry as she clutched Macha’s head, her sex clamping down and gushing onto Bastila’s hand. 

As she panted and concentrated on remaining standing Bastila rose and Macha pulled back, folding her arms beneath her breasts as a hint of smirk played across Macha’s face as she asked “So, what next?” Mission, feeling Bastila’s fat cock pressing against her ass, took a moment before she managed to reply between heavy breaths “You’ve got the back; she’s got the front.” Macha nodded and quickly circled behind Mission as Bastila mirrored her. Macha deftly reached down and, grasping the backs of Mission’s knees, hoisted her into the air. Mission gasped but allowed it, laying her head on one of Macha’s shoulder’s as Macha presented her soaked cunt to Bastila. 

Bastila walked forward, pressing her round, perky tits into Mission’s smaller pair as she used the light blue lips of Mission’s sex to lubricate her thick rod. Mission whimpered as she was teased, bucking her hips impatiently, before she began to moan as Bastila steadily spread her wide around the thick pillar. Bastila sighed as she once again claimed Mission, and clutched the smaller woman, her stretched cunt still barely able to handle Bastila. Mission’s breath caught as she felt Macha slowly take her ass. Bastila sighed as she felt both Mission’s grip her at the same time as an echo of the pleasure Macha felt as Macha began to make her way into Mission’s tight ass. 

As Macha bottomed out Mission let out shuddering breaths as she felt fuller than she had ever before, completely stuffed with cock from both ends. Macha and Bastila gave her a moment to adjust before Macha communicated through the bond that they had waited long enough. In unison they drew back before slamming forward, sending Mission wailing as they began to pound her with long thrusts. Both of their round asses shook as their balls crashed into one another, Bastila’s larger pair smothering Macha’s modest set. Before long Mission cried out as her two holes clamped down on the invaders, desperately trying to wring seed from the cocks that only pounded her even faster as she spasmed around them.

Bastila and Macha grunted and sighed as they drove into Mission again and again, savoring both their own pleasure and the echoes through their bond. Mission whimpered and rested her head on Bastila’s shoulder as they relentlessly plunged their rods in her. Macha and Bastila shared a kiss as they both hilted themselves and rolled their hips. Mission moaned as she was stirred from both ends. Breaking their kiss Macha and Bastila resumed their pounding, sending their voluptuous forms quaking as they continued their ceaseless pistoning. As their pace grew fevered all three found themselves reaching a peak. Mission came first again, only able to let out a shuddering gasp as her holes again clamped down, milking the cocks still rutting into her. At once Bastila and Macha moaned as the shot their loads, filling Mission from both ends. Though Macha usually had far smaller loads a week of deprivation had seen her accumulate quite a lot, packing Mission’s ass with rope after rope. Bastila’s release was huge as always, stuffing Mission’s sex so full she began to leak.

They all panted for a while before Mission managed to say between heavy breaths “I’m a little worn out but… I’d like to watch.” Macha’s now soft length slipped out of Missions dripping ass as Macha pulled back, holding mission who gasped as Bastila’s still rigid cock left her now drooling cunt. Macha gently laid Mission down on the bed before crawling over her and getting on all fours and presenting her rounded ass to Bastila. Bastila drew upon the force, rejuvenating herself as climbed onto the bed and began to drive her thick tool into Macha’s rear. Slick with both her and Mission’s fluids it wasn’t long before her fat cock bottomed out in the now whimpering Macha’s round ass. Bastila hilted herself, sighing as she savored the powerful echoes of pleasure that she had missed for the week Macha had been gone. Macha whined and, desperate to be taken, bucked back. 

Feeling the need through the bond Bastila waited no longer, drawing her hips back before crashing downwards in the first of a series of long thrusts. Bastila’s huge balls swung down crashing into Macha’s smaller pair and now soft, sensitive dick which drooled as Macha’s fat cock pushed out more and more seed with every powerful thrust. The heavy globes of Bastila and Macha’s asses shook as Bastila’s fat cock reamed Macha faster and faster. Bastila grunted and sighed as Macha let out sweet cries, their bodies now shimmering with a sheen of sweat. Macha bucked and rolled her hips as Bastila’s huge rod filled her again and again.

Eventually though, arms tired from carrying Mission and overwhelmed with pleasure, Macha’s arms failed as she collapsed forward crying out her pleasure into the bed Bastila pounded her into. Mission absently played with overstuffed cunt as she admired how Bastila had so quickly reduced their fearless leader to a wailing wreck. Macha’s cries and Bastila’s grunts grew louder and louder until finally they both came undone, Bastila moaned as she hilted herself, gripping Macha’s ass possessively as she fired rope after thick rope deep into Macha’s stretched behind. Macha wailed into the bed beneath her as her dick, untouched except by the balls which almost enveloped her whole package, fired its small load across the bed behind her.

As Bastila pulled back, freeing her still stiff cock from the now drooling ass beneath her, she helped the panting Macha onto her side so she could recover more easily. Mission rolled towards them and got on all fours before she pulled her plump cheek aside to show her leaking holes. She swayed her broad hips as she looked to Bastila saying “She got me ready for you.” Before leaning down and kissing the still insensate Macha. 

Bastila took the hint and moved over before seizing Mission’s flared hips as she slowly began pushing her fat cock into Missions’ ass. Mission gripped the sheets and whimpered, even with Macha’s cum for lube her ass struggled to accommodate Bastila’s girth. Finally, Bastila bottomed out and gave Mission time to adjust. She could barely grip at the rod which stretched her almost to capacity but eventually she looked to Bastila and nodded. Bastila slowly drew back, listening for sounds of discomfort but hearing only shuddering breaths, she drove forward hilting herself again. Bastila began a series of long, powerful thrusts as Mission yelped and moaned each time Bastila’s huge balls smacked into her stuffed cunt. 

She wailed as she reached her third peak, gripping Bastila’s fat cock and arching her back so Bastila’s ploughing could stretch her even deeper and Bastila’s sack strike her even harder. Bastila’s pace only sped up as their round behinds shook as with every thrust Mission’s sex drooled more and more of Bastila’s own cum on to her balls. Bastila grunted and sighed as she drove forward again and again, now gripping Mission’s quaking curved ass. Olive and blue skin was flushed and glistened with sweat as their round breasts quaked with the force of Bastila’s every thrust. Finally, Mission wailed, her stuffed ass and creampied cunt spasming for a fourth time as Bastila drove her into another climax. Bastila reached her third peak and hilted herself, sighing as she unloaded deep in Mission’s ass.

Finally spent Bastila collapsed and, holding the women on either side of her, they all fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Death of a world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried a lot of new things, hope at least some of them work for you.

Canderous arrived in his airspeeder on time, wordlessly motioning the women as they arrived and climbed into his vehicle. As they arrived they were ushered into Davik’s palatial estate by a protocol droid. As they approached they noted sheer size of the structure. It stood four stories tall, at odds with the skyline of the city which was grey and utilitarian. In stark contrast Davik’s compound seemed to be cut from matte black stone which barely reflected the twilight as it stood above them. It was juxtaposed with the colorful garden which stretched along one side of the front of the structure. The garden was filled with beautiful flora both indigenous and exotic. The other side held a huge pristine pool which steamed slightly in the cool twilight air, aiding the relaxation of a handful of nobles and powerful Empire officials. In the center of it all were the front doors, cut from great Tarisian pearls. The iridescent off-white surface of the doors stood as a reminder that while the oceans of Taris could no longer provide food for the common person they could still provide luxuries for the rich.

The sheer decadence of it all had Bastila, and Macha to a lesser extent, struggling to suppress outrage and disgust. After having spent so long in the relative squalor of the lower and undercities this display of ill-gotten wealth was abhorrent. Walking through the front door Davik was there, immediately greeting them with a smile across his weathered face that belied the combat armor he wore. Macha and Bastila gave their helmets to the protocol droid which bowed before it took them to their room as Davik welcomed them “Canderous, I see you’ve finally brought the Beks’ savior. Most reassuring, If I do say so myself. You’re finally seeing the value in the overall health of our organization.” Calo Nord, bore the hint of a sneer as he ridiculed Canderous “It’s not like you to take on partners, Canderous. You’re getting soft.” 

At that Canderous replied with some degree of genuine animosity “Watch yourself, Calo. You may be the newest kath hound in the pack, but you aren’t top dog yet!” Davik’s smile vanished as he interjected in a weary voice “Enough! I won’t have my top two men killing each other – that’s not good for business. I have long hoped that Canderous might take the initiative and contribute to the Exchange beyond his invaluable skills as an operative. If anything, you could learn from this example Calo.” Nord frowned at that as Canderous nodded, explaining “Exactly, I ran into women the Exchange might want to recruit. You may have heard something of their exploits already.” 

Davik’s smile returned as he replied “Of course, who doesn’t know about the women who put the lower city back in order? Very impressive… are your accomplishments in the rather heated battle.” He looked between Bastila and Revan intensely “The two of you taking down the Vulkar’s best men and leader is an achievement that, by itself, shows you’re likely Exchange material…” Still looking between the two women’s faces his eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as he couldn’t hide a degree of confusion but quickly played it off “Even after receiving your preliminary background checks I never expected you two to be this lovely either.” He offered an outstretched hand which Macha shook as she forced a smile of her own “Good to finally meet you, Davik. My name’s Macha.” Davik reaffirmed the offer “The Exchange is always looking for new talent. You could have a bright future with our organization. With a recommendation from Canderous – and a thorough background check – you could become part of the Exchange.”

His smile darkened slightly as he pulled back from the handshake and continued “Many would kill to prove themselves worthy of this honor.” Macha nodded and replied, “Your offer intrigues me, Davik.” Davik responded “Good to hear, now come with me, I’ll give you a tour of our operations here. I’m certain you’ll be most impressed.” He showed her to the docking bay and smiled, looking with pride at the Ebon Hawk, his voice tinged with the closest feeling he could manifest to love “Ah, there she is – the Ebon Hawk. My pride and joy; the fastest ship in the Outer Rim! Note the state-of-the-art security system I’ve installed to protect her.” As Davik gushed about the ship they intended to steal Macha manufactured an impressed look. Canderous had already explained the security system had been set up, and now subverted, by their slicer friend.

He took them through his massive estate showing them everything that could be reasonably expected of the most powerful Exchange boss on Taris. The ground floor was clearly furnished in order to impress and captivate the nobility of the planet. Room after room held famous works of Tarisian art or artifacts of historical significance. That a thug could command this level of wealth and respect, clearly displayed in the occasional noble found gawking at these luxuries, disgusted Bastila.

The facility wasn’t just designed to pacify the local authorities with luxury and vices. There was a far more modest rear entrance that permitted the entry of Exchange operatives who would be staying here for various reasons. They were segregated to the second and third floors which were quite different. They held numerous areas for exercise and recreation and over half a dozen cantinas peddling every sort of vice. The place was equipped to keep hundreds of thugs content to go on enforcing Davik’s will indefinitely. Davik made sure to add “This is the most impressive Exchange instillation on Taris but make no mistake, there are dozens of lesser facilities that would be able to provide you with both luxury and security across Taris.” Macha replied as Bastila focused on suppressing a surge of righteous indignation “You got that many bosses below you? We were lucky to be born so close to the man in charge.” Davik allowed a slight smirk as he nodded at what he saw as a statement of fact.

As they finally arrived in their spacious room Macha and Bastila took in the calming blue and violet walls, the intricate tapestries which complimented them, the elegant furniture, and the automated door which led to the doubtless luxurious personal bathroom. All this conveyed Davik’s wealth and insight. All of it outraged Bastila. As they arrived Davik explained “These are some of my best accommodations, afforded to you as you’re exceptionally promising recruits. You’ll have exclusive access to the slave quarters down the hall from you, they should be more than capable of satisfying almost any needs you ladies have. Ask any of the several protocol droids in the general vicinity if you require food or drink. If all goes well with your background check you will be invited to join the Exchange. I’d advise you to accept the offer when it comes – or suffer the dire consequences of refusal.” 

Macha ignored the threat nodding as she replied calmly “I’m looking forward to working with you, Davik.” He concluded their interaction by reiterating the rules and his intentions “Though many facilities are open to you if you are found outside areas designated for guests you will be dealt with most harshly. I will return after the investigation into your background is complete. Until then, make yourself comfortable. Come, Calo, let us leave our guests in peace.” With that they departed, Calo sparing one final sneer for Canderous. All too aware they were being watched and recorded Canderous bid farewell too “Okay ladies, I’ve got business, please respect the trust I’ve put in you. Davik’s about as reasonable a boss as you could hope for in the Exchange, you shouldn’t throw away an opportunity like this.” Macha turned reassuring him “You’ve got nothing to worry about Canderous, thank you for this opportunity. The Beks are too small time for people like us.” At that Canderous nodded and swiftly departed.

The women immediately began to strip out of their armor, and then relaxed, taking in the sight of their ornate accommodations as they recovered from their long trek through the huge facility. As Macha reclined Bastila sat up, brooding. She sensed very little of the outrage or disgust she felt reflected through the bond. In fact, under Macha’s concern for her Bastila felt anticipation which she found unsettling. Was this an indication that the darker side of Revan’s nature was slowly coming back? That this plan was little more than an excuse for an escalation of debauchery? Macha’s concern grew more and more as she felt Bastila’s spiral of negative thoughts clouding her emotions. She stood up from her bed and gave a reassuring smile as she sat down next to Bastila, stroking the other woman’s back as she said “Are you alright? This is a big change for us.” Bastila remained staring at the ground, considering the truth of the statement both in and out of character she replied with another veiled truth, “We don’t belong here.” Macha replied emphatically “I feel the same way, but that will change soon.” With that Bastila finally looked into Macha’s eyes, managing a weak smile before embracing her and drawing her into a kiss.

Davik scoffed at the sentimentality on display before him as he watched the interaction. It wasn’t totally out of the ordinary for lower city girls who had spent their lives in squalor to be shocked when exposed to the circumstances outside. It did seem as though only one of them was really unsettled, the subordinate one that looked like she might be spliced up. 

But he knew there was something off. There was something about the way the women looked, both of them, like he had seen them before. Like they were important. But the preliminary background check had said they were lower city girls who had shown up to the area recently, likely drawn here by the power struggle between the Beks and Vulkars, he almost never got false information. He resolved to keep watching them and get to the bottom of this, when he saw an urgent message from the occupational government. Apparently they didn’t believe he had no information on the military base so close to him that had been cleaned out, that they were considering drastic measures to satisfy the fleet in orbit. He sighed as he took the call knowing it would be another pointless, exhausting, and unavoidable conversation.

Bastila eventually pulled back from the kiss saying “I am curious about the slave quarters he mentioned nearby. Perhaps we should make our way there?” Macha smiled and nodded replying “Yeah, let’s see what Davik’s got for us.” As they rose and made their way down the baroque hallway Bastila reminded herself they would be freeing these people.

As Bastila and Macha entered the slave quarters they were confronted with the sight of four women reclining. There were two Twi’lek, a Mirialin, and one human woman. They all rose immediately and turned to face the pair. Bastila immediately noticed how little their garb left to the imagination, the warm air of the room facilitating their lack of clothing. Though adorned to varying degrees they all bore outfits that drew the eyes to their wide hips and thighs, perky breasts, beautiful faces, hefty bulges, and flawless, supple skin. 

The largest of them, a Twi’lek with purple skin and eyes, stood out immediately. She towered over all the other women and her amazonian frame was proportionally even wider. The shortest of them was a pink Twi’lek whose slight smile and lilac eyes, which occasionally darted to drink in the pair’s figures, went some small way to reassuring Bastila. The last alien was a bright green Mirialin and the only one who seemed to have a hint of strain at having to greet more guests. The one human woman was second only to the huge Twi’lek in height but slighter of build, though still curvy. She had fair skin, garnet hair, and bright green eyes which rested on the pair with calm attentiveness. 

They were looking forward to giving these lower city girls an experience they would never forget, a welcome respite from the endless stream of perverted nobles looking to live out their fantasies. After a brief pause the purple Twi’lek addressed the duo in a soothing alto “Greetings Mistresses Macha and Carina, your presence honors us, we hope you have desires we may fulfill.” At that Macha had to suppress a wince, reminding herself that they had to pretend to be okay with this. She reminded herself they would be free very soon, before replying “If you would follow us to our room our desires will become clear. Your names?” On the way they learned the purple Twi’lek was named Rui. The small pink one was Talla, the Mirialin was Min, and the human was Ava. 

As the six entered the room Bastila tried to focus on the anticipation flood through Macha’s side of the bond rather than her own reservations. Macha smiled and instructed “Alright, no point in waiting around?” They all nodded and took the hint as they began to undress. Once they were all fully undressed she took in the sight before her. Macha’s eyes were immediately drawn to the pair who had the largest endowments. The bright green Mirialin, Min, was slightly shorter than Bastila and Macha but her voluptuous figure was just as curvy as Bastila’s. Her tool was clearly larger than any besides Rui. The purple Twi’lek Rui wasn’t just very tall; her robust frame and fat cock had no equal in the room.

Macha barely remembered to clarify as she dropped to her knees between the two women and their huge throbbing dicks “Take it easy at first on my friend, she’s new at this. Let me get you ready and then you can take me.” Her hands shot out and did their best to pump the turgid lengths which somehow grew further. The huge purple member was too much, at first she focused on fitting the thick green cock in her mouth. Min sighed as Macha worked to fit more and more of her into her throat. It was hard but eventually Macha had the entire fat cock in her mouth and now bulging throat. She stayed at the base, savoring the oddly sweet flavor of the Mirialin as she used her tongue to massage the huge balls below the thick shaft. 

Bastila felt lust flood through the bond as Macha’s throat was claimed, she looked to the two women whose lengths now throbbed as they drank in the sight of Bastila’s curves. Ava was slight of build and her substantial endowment was longer but not as thick as Bastila’s rod. Talla was the shortest woman in the room, though quite curvy, and not as well-endowed as the other aliens. But her fat bright pink cock was just as long as Ava and far thicker than any of the humans. Talla spoke up, trying to remain calm but obviously hopeful and eager “Can we start, mistress?” Bastila paused and looked over, seeing Macha feverishly devouring the huge cock, she replied “Of course, but I am new to… this.” Talla smiled as she circled behind Bastila, replying “Don’t worry, we’ll get you nice and ready!” As Talla kissed and caressed her way down Bastila’s back Ava gave her a calm smile and a surprisingly tender kiss. Ava then pulled away and dropped to her knees, drawing a yelp from Bastila as suddenly her fat cock was engulfed. She let out another gasp as Talla seized the plump spheres of Bastila’s ass as she plunged her face in. She had felt echoes of the way Macha felt when she took her but having her own ass taken, even by a tongue, was something she never knew she needed. Talla enjoyed groping the softness of Bastila’s curved rear as Ava expertly devoured Bastila’s length. Bastila’s sighs and gasps grew into moans, eventually peaking in a wail as she grasped Ava’s red hair and unloaded rope after rope deep in her throat.

Macha had tried to service Min well, but she had slowed as the echoes of Bastila’s pleasure and her own arousal had her leaking on the floor. She would have continued with Min as best as she could until Min finished but Rui had different plans. She grabbed underneath Macha’s armpits and hoisted her up before laying her supine on the bed. Macha submitted, letting Rui draw her legs apart to present her ass to Min. Min was used to following her larger friend’s lead, sighing as she began to bury her fat green cock in Macha’s eager hole. Macha let out a shuddering breath, her own relatively small penis already drooling on her stomach, overwhelmed as the huge dick stretched her.

As Bastila finally came down she could only stand there, shuddering as bliss pulsed through the bond as Macha was taken. Ava finally finished swallowing and pulled back from the now glistening length and looked up, grinning as she saw Bastila staring into space with a stupid smile and glassy eyes. Ava and Talla both guided Bastila to the bed, helping her get on all fours. Bastila instinctively arched her back, mimicking Macha and Mission as she presented her round ass, hazily registering Ava getting on her knees behind her. Ava caressed and kneaded the weighty spheres of Bastila’s ass and asked, “Are you ready?” as she lined up and sawed her long shaft between the plump cheeks. Bastila replied almost desperately “Yes.” Ava smiled and sighed, slowly beginning to claim Bastila’s rear. Bastila moaned loudly, overcome with a sensation which she had only felt a shadow of before, as she saw Talla arrive in front of her. Talla used her bright pink cock to gradually fill Bastila’s mouth, enjoying the way Bastila’s moans massaged her huge rod.

On the other bed Rui had watched long enough. Mounting Macha’s stomach, she used her hands to grope Macha’s tits. Rui then held the orbs together to as she slowly began to thrust between them, her endless stream of pre quickly lubricating them. As Rui drove between the tits that couldn’t quite handle her huge rod Min began to truly plough into the ass which was finally stretched enough to be used properly. Macha could only mewl and clutch the bed beneath her as her dick bounced and leaked in response to being claimed so utterly. The fat purple cock surged back and forth between her breasts prompting an occasional lick at the huge head which drove so close. Before long it was too much, Macha wailed as her ass clenched at the thick green length which continued stuffing her again. Her diminutive dick fired as it flailed, most falling on her stomach, some even landing on the weighty globes of Rui’s huge ass that tensed and shook as it drove the huge rod in between her breasts. Min moaned as Macha’s clenching drove her to a peak, only thrusting faster as she pushed rope after thick rope deep into Macha’s ass.

Though it had taken some time Talla eventually hilted her thick pink shaft in Bastila’s now bulging throat, her huge balls resting against Bastila’s chin as she leaned over to grope Bastila’s big, round breasts. Ava also hilted as she enjoyed the way Bastila gripped her as her cock as Macha’s first peak made Bastila’s own rod leak into the bed below. Smiling at one another Ava and Talla shared a kiss over Bastila’s squirming form before drawing back and beginning to stuff her from both ends. Bastila’s gasped and cried out into the thick shaft filling her throat as Ava took long thrusts ploughing into her rear again and again. Talla threw her head back and moaned, bucking her hips as her big pink balls crashed into Bastila’s reddening chin. Ava grasped and kneaded Bastila’s rounded ass, her own rear and tits jiggling in time with her relentless reaming. Bastila could only shudder and leak as she was taken from both ends. Eventually it was too much, Bastila and Ava cried out as Bastila clamped down on the thick shafts stretching her. As Ava filled Bastila’s now stretched behind Bastila’s neglected tool shot across the bed below her.

Min pulled out of the panting and quivering Macha who yelped as she immediately began to leak onto the bed below her. Rui hearing this dismounted Macha and, seeing Macha was finally ready, deftly drew the smaller woman into her arms. Her hands each held one of the round cheeks of Macha’s ass as she slowly sawed her huge pillar between them, teasing the entrance. She looked into Macha’s heavy-lidded eyes and asked with only a hint of irony “Are you ready, Mistress?” Macha nodded as emphatically as she could. 

Rui immediately lifted her, fingers sinking into the round cheeks, before slowly impaling her on her fat purple cock. Macha mewled as she was stretched even further, Min’s rod and seed having barely prepared her for the enormous girth. As the huge rod finally bottomed out, reaching depths she hadn’t known she possessed, Bastila reached her own peak from having her rear taken. Macha let out a shuddering breath as she leaked down onto the base of the huge rod which impaled her so sublimely. Rui sighed as she drew back and lifted Macha in tandem until she stretched Macha only with her fat head. Then she drove forward, the sudden fullness too much for Macha who immediately began to wail as she fired her load down onto the rod which ploughed her. Rui only sped up, the weighty globes of her ass shaking as they powered her claiming Macha’s.

Bastila had been caught up in the ecstasy pulsing through the bond when she yelped as Ava’s dick suddenly left her ass which began to leak as a fatter cock touched Bastila’s own smaller shaft. She looked back to see Talla who smiled as she asked eagerly, “You good?” Bastila answered physically, deftly spinning around so that she could lay supine. She drew her knees up to her chin, again mimicking her experiences with Macha, presenting her creampied ass to the grinning pink Twi’lek. Talla grabbed Bastila’s round tits as she slowly sank into her rear. Bastila whimpered as the fat cock stretched her, her own shaft leaking onto her toned midriff. 

Finally bottoming out Talla enjoyed how Bastila gripped her as she leaned down to kiss her. She moved her hands to grab Bastila’s and held them to the bed as she slowly began to saw her fat cock in and out of Bastila’s depths. Bastila whimpered into the kiss as her hands gripped Talla’s, her ass clenching around the fat cock as it moved faster and faster. Talla’s thrusts became longer and quicker. Bastila moaned into Talla’s mouth as every downward plunge saw Talla’s huge balls crashing into her reddening ass, her toes curling as her forelegs dangled back and forth with every thrust. Bastila’s own rod drooled across her stomach as the thick pink spheres of Talla’s ass clenched and jiggled as she drove down into Bastila again and again. Finally, it was too much for Bastila, she threw her head back and wailed as the pink Twi’lek continued reaming her. She shot ropes of seed across her stomach and tits, one even reaching her open mouth, as her ass gripped the thick shaft that continued claiming her. Eventually Talla hilted herself and moaned as she began to fire spurt after spurt of cum deep into Bastila.

Davik sighed, an hour wasted talking to the idiots the Sith had running this planet, and then another hour settling disputes between the various bosses who couldn’t keep their houses in order under the planetary quarantine. He needed to go to bed early, but first he would check up on those suspicious lower city girls. He turned on the feed to their rooms to see them in rut. It reminded him of the times he had spent with his first few girls, back before they had become just another tool for him to keep control. Nowadays he rarely saw them, sometimes a noble would go too far and he would have to monitor their recovery in the bacta. One day he would have the control to get rid of those pieces of filth. He would post a few guards outside their quarters, but for now, he needed to rest.

Macha’s personal communicator blared insistently as 3 AM arrived. The six women groaned, as they were suddenly and begrudgingly brought back to consciousness. After a moment Bastila and Macha recalled the nature of their circumstance and rose from the bed slightly shakily and turned the light on before they began to don their armor. Bastila let the force flow through them rejuvenating them as they prepared. The four girls tried to hide their annoyance as they rubbed their eyes or yawned. Min’s onyx eyes narrowed as she spoke up, incapable of keeping some of the spite from her voice “If the mistresses have business we can leave.”

Macha replied, “We do have business but you’re all coming with us.” At that Min couldn’t hide the hint of a sneer saying, “As much as we cherished the chance to serve you master Davik would not appreciate theft of such valuable property.” Macha replied angrily “You’re no longer property. You have no master anymore, we’re taking his ship, we’ll be far away soon.” At this Min let out a laugh, but Rui looked concerned as she quickly clarified “Mistresses your sense of humor is… bold. Such jokes would not be looked on favorably by the Master however.” Frustrated Bastila replied “That pathetic man can’t hear us, and you’ll never have to see him again. You’re free, trust me, I’m a Jedi.”

With that she retrieved her dual lightsaber, from the concealed and insulated pocket in the armor she no longer needed to wear, before tossing it in the air. It gradually drifted upwards until it was just a foot below the ceiling before switching on. It rotated slowly; the yellow plasma painfully bright as the room soon became uncomfortably warm. All four women sat enraptured by the sight, before Bastila switched it off as she commanded impatiently “Get dressed, I trust there are no more questions?” Talla replied with tentative happiness “Of course not than-” 

Min interrupted her voice uncertain and frustrated “Don’t the Sith control this planet? Is this some kind of test, to see if the Master commands the level of loyalty expected from the slaves of the Empire? How do we-” Rui interrupted saying in a firm voice “Min stop, do you really think evaluating Exchange slaves is a priority for an actual Sith? Everyone, get dressed now.” Min narrowed her eyes but obeyed as Macha gave Rui an appreciative nod and soon the girls were all dressed. Though their ‘clothes’ were hardly more than lingerie they would hopefully be on the Ebon Hawk soon. Macha turned, asking “Where are the others? We should have time to save all of them.” Rui showed them to the first room which held three girls two of which laid awake trying to be quiet as a pudgy nobleman snored into his pillow. They looked confused but were cooperative and roused their friend quietly as they all exited.

Arriving in the second room they found the two male slaves in Davik’s collection. One was a tall, lithe man who slept peacefully along with a noblewoman. Both clung to the giant frame of a huge Zabrak who stared at the ceiling, his chiseled jaw clenching as he grit his teeth staring upwards, past the ceiling, at something far away. The Zabrak raised and turned his massive head to look at the sudden intrusion, narrowing his bright red eyes as he took in the strange assembly. 

Both the smaller man and the noblewoman stirred, the noblewoman was confused and then alarmed as she pulled the covers to obscure her body questioning the intrusion in a shrill voice “What is the meaning of this? Davik assured me peace and discretion, this is highly irregular.” Macha had to strain not to roll her eyes as she replied, “We apologize for the inconvenience, my Lady, but Davik requires the presence of his servants, they will be returned to you later if you wish it.” The noblewoman kept her frown but nodded replying “Very well but know I will not tolerate many such disruptions.”

As they reached the hallway and the door closed the heavily muscled Zabrak that towered over everyone, even Rui, finally spoke “What is the real reason you have assembled us?” Bastila replied “We’re liberating all of you, soon we’ll be on the Ebon Hawk and far away from here.” He looked to Rui who gave a small smile and nodded, which seemed to assuage his confusion. He replied simply “Very well, if we fight Davik he is mine.” At that Macha frowned “None of you are obligated to help us fight our way out of here but we won’t stop you, still though we have no gear to give you much of a chance.” The huge Zabrak smiled at Rui and replied simply “We need only our hands to end him. Let’s waste no more time here.” 

At that Macha nodded and they made their way to the exit of the slave quarters. As the door opened they saw Canderous standing over the dead bodies of two Exchange thugs. Next to him was a tall, svelte Mirialin woman. She had dark green skin, black hair, and viridian eyes which held confusion with a hint of panic. Her outfit, mostly black leather, looked more appropriate for a night out than combat aside from the sophisticated glove which seemed to house a control panel. Cold rage was written across Canderous’ features as he accosted Macha “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Did you want to rub it in that you got to fuck his whole collection? Sister I’m not sure I’ve ever seen somebody botch a job this simple this badly.” Macha replied, “They’re the only people in this complex without guilt, liberating them was the right thing to do.” Confusion and disbelief overtook Canderous’ features as he began to rant “To think that you, of all people, could be this fucking stupid. I don’t even-”

Canderous’ speech was interrupted as they all felt the floor beneath them tremble, Canderous raised his repeating blaster rifle as he pivoted, checking the exits for more thugs. He grated angrily “What’s going on Tesu the security systems are disabled, right?” He looked to the Mirialin woman who only absently responded “Yep…” her viridian eyes now tinged with red as she stared out the window. They all turned to see the death of a world.

Through the window they could see great red pillars of energy sweeping away structures, and countless lives, miles away. The black clouds now backlit red still brought rain, roiling erratically as the terrible lances of energy tore massive rents. Finally, a beam touched down around a thousand feet away. So bright at this distance it caused everyone to flinch and squint. The enormous shaft vaporized dozens of stories; many fleeing ships and airspeeders suddenly gone. 

The ships that escaped the exterminatus on the surface were immediately intercepted by the Imperial Fleet that made sure not a single living being would be left on or from Taris. Those that sought to flee to the depths of the planet did so haphazardly, two such airspeeders crashing into one another. This sent flaming wreckage into a crowd of people desperately trying to pack into an elevator to the lower city they had formerly abhorred. Even the people that fled to the ocean would only be confronted with a great boiling cauldron that would cook them alive in their ships. Canderous was the first to snap out of the trance of horror, shouting “We need to move, NOW!”

They all wordlessly followed Canderous as he stormed down the hallway. As they arrived in the docking bay they were confronted by Davik and his inner circle, just under two dozen veteran thugs and his right hand Calo Nord. Davik seemed only slightly surprised by the presence of his two largest slaves, sneering at the whole group. Canderous accosted him “Damnit Davik, you have to realize you can’t get off this rock without the departure codes. Go to your safe room, and pray, you damned idiot.” Davik smiled bitterly at that “Oh I realize that, which is why I appreciate you deliveri-” 

Before Davik could complete his sentence Canderous dropped prone and opened fire, his repeating blaster overwhelming the shields and killing two of Davik’s men as their own shots missed him or were absorbed by his energy shield. Calo Nord extended his arms as he dropped to a knee, firing a swarm of rockets with a big enough payload to neutralize everyone on the other side of the docking bay. The second they were armed, shortly after leaving his wrist launchers, they were detonated by the point defense drones that Tesu had deployed from her position cowering behind the entryway to the bay. Fire engulfed him as he was launched away from his comrades who were staggered by the force of the blast.

The thugs barely recovered in time to face Bastila and Macha as they fell on them. Macha flowed through the thugs effortlessly cleaving them apart with her vibroswords, Bastila’s force techniques shielding her from blaster fire and imparting superhuman speed. Bastila moved in unison, spinning and thrusting her dual saber as both of them cut a swathe through the group with ease. Suddenly they were brought to a halt as two men in Neo-Crusader armor met them with cortosis forged blades. The former Mandalorians couldn’t match the sheer speed of a Jedi but with their stims and experience from the war meant they held their own only receiving glancing blows.

The smoke from Calo’s explosion had almost cleared when a stream of blaster bolts continually struck Davik. His advanced shields and war suit easily absorbed the barrage as he raised his repeating blaster rifle and opened fire on his former slaves as they barreled towards him. Unsteady from the blast which had almost knocked him down his compromised aim produced a haphazard spread of shots which ravaged Rui’s torso. As her flesh was disassembled by the volatile energies she was overwhelmed with agony, tumbling to the ground and dropping the pistol as she let out blood curdling screams. 

Davik immediately pivoted and tried to settle his aim on the Zabrak’s torso, his aim unsteady he ended up holding steady on the Zabrak’s shoulder. As his shoulder was obliterated and his massive left arm tumbled to the ground the Zabrak’s teeth cracked from the anguish even his heightened pain tolerance could barely handle. Using the momentum of the charge he brought his massive right elbow forward as he reached Davik, slamming through Davik’s combat visor and landing a decisive blow between his eyes. Davik skidded away along the floor, dead. A hint of a smile played at the corners of the Zabrak’s mouth as he too fell to the floor.

Macha found an opening before Bastila, separating the Mandalorian’s head from his shoulder. As the armored warrior fell she saw that Calo Nord had somehow recovered, only slightly seared, and was now firing on Canderous. Macha surged towards him as they both fired on one another, both were injured but Calo was still lucid enough to realize he couldn’t take them all. Just as Macha closed in on him with a grimace he drew a thermal detonator. Macha knew she should die, Bastila wasn’t here to shield her. But with the force flowing through her from Bastila she instinctively raised her hands and projected a shield that had her barely withstand the blast which knocked her off her feet. She was slammed into docking bay floor, gasping as her ears rang.

Bastila finally bisected the tenacious Mandalorian and looked around to survey the carnage as she panted. Canderous seeing this commanded her “Stabilize the wounded if you can. If not get on the ship.” He turned to the entrance to the docking bay and shouted, “It’s over.”


End file.
